The Demon Fox, Kyuubi
by Thundereaper
Summary: What if Iruka had tried to kill Naruto on that night? Where would Naruto be now? Naruto as the embodiment of Evil, as a Demon, as Uzumaki Naruto, Demon Fox. Dark, lots of death and stuff
1. Rememberance

Excitement, anger, hate…bloodlust…but not doubt. Certainly not doubt. He had gotten rid of that obstacle years ago. He would not be stopped now. Not when everything was so close to its fruition. "Yes…" he thought, "Tomorrow. I've waited for it for so long…since then…I will finally have my revenge, my vengeance against them. I will visit hell upon them. The name Uzumaki Naruto will be spoken on the lips of scared children for years to come." He allowed himself a self contented laugh, and thought about the night, all those years ago, that had changed him…and his life, forever.

"…YOU are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that killed Irukas parents, and destroyed the village!" That phrase…that one sentence…back then, it struck his heart like a poisoned arrow…and the pain was still as vivid now as it was then. He allowed himself to remember that night in vivid detail…Mizuki tracking him and the scroll to that abandoned shack…the revelation of who he was, what he was…and the betrayal. The pure, unadulterated betrayal. Iruka, the man that he had looked up to as a father, as a mentor, attempted to kill him. Mizuki and Iruka, working in tandem to trick Naruto, so that they would have an excuse to kill him. He remembered just barely avoiding the shurikens they threw at him, dropping the scroll of seals, and just running…running until his legs could no longer sustain him, running until his breaths came in wheezes…just running. But they still caught up to him. It was to be expected…they were Chuunin. Not only that, but they were under the orders of the Sandaime…the Third Hokage, to assassinate him. He had become a "danger" to the village…but that didn't matter. They were all the more willing to do the deed. It had confirmed Naruto's greatest fears and insecurities. Even the person he considered his friend…his ONLY friend…turned on him. He was just like everyone else in Konoha. The cold eyes, the blank stares, the taunts from the children, and the mothers who ushered their kids away from that "monster", they all made sense after that night…and it was this very event that put him into a chance encounter with a man whom he would come to respect, and fear.

He remembered running until he simply could not run any longer, and he collapsed. He had been able to barely escape the two Chuunin pursuing him, using the one thing he managed to learn off of the scroll…Kage Bushin no Jutsu. But he still kept running. His lungs burned, his body ached, and his mind was lost in a cacophony of thought that only served to anger him further. After some time, he simply fell asleep, unable to run any longer, and attempting to force his mind to stop churning.

The next thing that he remembered was waking up to the sound of medical machinery. He was in a hospital room…or at least, what looked to be a hospital room…there were various machines performing their various functions, and he was lying in a bed, staring at a sterile matte gray ceiling. His first instinct was to simply get up and run away…but somehow, he felt safe. "More safe than I would be if I were in Konoha…" he thought to himself. He eventually got up and wandered the room, looking for an exit, or any sign of life around him. When he found neither, he simply sat back down on the bed…and cried. He remembered the night before, the feelings, the tribulation he went through…he cried for what seemed to be an age, when he finally heard something like the creak of a door…and saw a figure before him who had not been there just a second ago. He was tall, pale, and his eyes…his eyes were naught but green with a slitted pupil in the center…very reminiscent of a snake. It was this man who was to give him what he never even knew he wanted.

"You poor thing…how are you feeling this morning? Are you healed?" Those were the first words out of his mouth to him. He was dumbstruck at first…simply staring at this snake-man with a combination of fear and hesitant safety. However, he managed to spit out a few words. "I'm…fine…I guess…" The snake-man seemed to smile, and reached forward to pat him on the head. His first reaction was to slap that hand away…but as soon as he did it, he felt sorry for it. "I'm...sorry. I guess I just…kind of have a thing…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say. The snake-man simply grinned even more, and sat down next to Naruto on the bed. "It's ok. You've had a rough night, that's for certain. Lucky for you, I found you and brought you back here, or else those ninja might have found you." Naruto thought back to being chased…and he remembered falling asleep because of exhaustion in a clearing. The snake-man must have brought him here after that. "Thanks." That was all he could manage to say…he was still somewhat dumbstruck. The snake man grinned again, and began to get up from the bed, but then hesitated briefly. While his back was still turned to Naruto, he said, "I know why you were being pursued. I know who you are, and I know what you have gone through. Know that you are safe here, for the time being, however, I move constantly to avoid the same ninja that you were fleeing from. I will be leaving tomorrow morning for a different area...you may choose to stay here, or come with me. If you choose to come with me…" he hesitated again…and he turned around to face Naruto, but this time, his grin was curled at the top of his lips, and his eyes were slanted in something between anger and hate…"If you choose to come with me, Naruto, I will guarantee that you will get what you want. You will become my apprentice, and you will become a greater ninja than even that fool, Sandaime." He paused again, looking pensive as well as eager. "You may not realize it now, but you have a fire inside of you…and I'm not talking about the Demon Fox." He chuckled briefly at this funny aside…but Naruto was too enamored to notice the humor. "You were an outcast in Konoha…a monster, a recluse of circumstance. The very people who you came to depend on attempted to kill you, just because of what you are…what you carry inside of you, and you will come to resent and detest that over time. As I said…you have a fire inside of you. The fire of revenge. The fire of vengeance. Think on it, Naruto. If you come with me tonight, I will train you ceaselessly, until you can use the demon inside of you to its fullest extent. I will train you to be stronger than any ninja, past, present, or future. I will train you to kill, to destroy…and to claim your right of revenge upon Konoha." With that the snake-man turned to walk out of the room…but before he got to the door, Naruto managed to blurt out a simple question. "You…snake-man…you know my name, and you know more about me than even I do…but I don't know your name…I don't know who you are!" The snake-man stopped…and tilted his head in Naruto's direction…"My name…is Orochimaru."

Naruto didn't do much that day…nor did he sleep at all that night. His mind was churning again, digesting what this Orochimaru man had told him. He was beginning to realize that the snake-man…Orochimaru…was right. He was beginning to feel the stirrings of a sensation he had felt only a few times before in his life. The desire to make right a wrong done to him. The desire to see the faces of the villagers as he destroyed their town and their lives…the desire to show those in Konoha what a REAL monster was like. Just thinking about it made his hair stand up on end and his mouth curl up into a smile vaguely reminiscent of the smile that Orochimaru had used. It took him some time…but in the end, he was decided. He would go with this Orochimaru man. He would become strong. He would have his revenge.


	2. Preparation

Naruto laid in bed, staring at ceiling, contemplating the events that would transpire tomorrow. He had trained, and hard. Orochimaru had power well beyond that of anyone he had met before, possibly even more powerful than the Sandaime. He smiled at that thought…Orochimaru had outlined the plan to him yesterday, and it was brilliant, as everything that Orochimaru did was. They were to sneak in during the Chuunin exam, and when the time was right, they would spring their trap. He wasn't entirely sure of the particulars…he hadn't asked, and he didn't care. He left the details up to Sensei and Kabuto. His part in the plan, however, he was very well aware of. It was simple. He was to use his training up to this point in controlling the Kyuubi to simply wreak havoc upon the village, causing as much death and destruction as was possible. He smiled again. The very thought of it once again made his hair stand up on end. "Revenge…finally…!" His mouth was up curved in a tight and trembling smile as he said those words to no one in particular. The anticipation was maddening, and he was sure he wasn't going to get any sleep.

Of course, this was tempered somewhat by the knowledge that there would be another Jinchuuriki accompanying him. Apparently, it was the one tails, Shukaku, sealed in the body of some psychopathic kid from the Hidden Sand village. He had met him once, briefly, while on a trip with Orochimaru to the wind country. At first appearances, he seemed to be rather normal, save for the massive-sized gourd on his back. Orochimaru had asked for a demonstration of the kid's abilities, and while they were adequate, to Sensei at least, to Naruto, they were sub par. "But when you're like me, everything seems a bit lacking" he chuckled to himself. However, where the kid had really shined was when he managed to do a full transformation into Shukaku, or the avatar thereof. Apparently, Shukaku himself couldn't be fully summoned without the medium being asleep, and Orochimaru wanted this kid to save that part for when he got to Konoha. Right before they had left, the kid had asked Naruto what his name was. He had replied, and then asked the same question. The kid's name was "Gaara". The next words out of Gaara's mouth were, "I have been told that you have a monster inside of you as well…perhaps we will find common ground on the killing fields." Naruto had simply smiled, nodded, and walked away with Orochimaru. Now that he thought about it, maybe he did like this Gaara person after all.

Much to Naruto's surprise, he had slept, and rather well at that. Perhaps it was Orochimaru's doing…he had used a forced sleep technique on Naruto once before, and it would make sense that Orochimaru-sensei would want him at his fullest potential for the events to come…he shrugged it off. Whatever Orochimaru-sensei wanted to do was fine by him. He had immense respect and an equitable fear for Orochimaru-sensei. To not fear him was folly. But he laid aside his internal feelings for the moment, and focused on the task at hand. They were jumping between trees and moving at a very fast pace towards Konoha now, and he could just make out the walls from where he was. The fools in Konoha never knew that Orochimaru's base was just outside of Konoha, and he had easy access to the city, posing as an instructor for the mostly fictitious "Hidden Village of the Sound". Naruto had actually been in the city a few times with Orochimaru, using an advanced Henge technique he had taught him that not even the Sandaime could see through. He had scoffed at how peaceful and tranquil the village looked…and how unawares the population was. He wondered, if they could see him now, what they would say…they would certainly call him a monster, but it would also certainly be the last words out of their mouth. He chuckled at that thought. Once again, the thought of killing all of the people who had tried to kill him…made HIM into an outcast…made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He couldn't wait. He was ready to strike. He was ready to destroy. He was ready to kill.

As they approached the walls of Konoha, Orochimaru and Naruto used the advanced Henge technique to transform, while Kabuto simply stayed in his getup…he wouldn't be noticed. As they passed the gate itself, he chuckled to himself, looking at the Ninja guarding the walls. It would be their last day on this earth.


	3. Revelations

The village of Konoha was busy, yet strangely tranquil, as Uzumaki Naruto entered its front gates. It was the atmosphere of a festival, with people partying in various pubs, and merchants selling their various wares along the dusty path that Naruto and his Sensei Orochimaru walked. Of course, they were disguised so that no one would be able to notice that two of the most infamous characters in Konoha history were simply walking among them…but there was still a slight feeling of apprehension surrounding Naruto…he wasn't afraid of being caught or unmasked, but he was afraid of what would happen if Orochimaru were to be discovered. Their plan allowed for no mistakes, and it was through this plan that Naruto was to gain his revenge upon Konoha.

Orochimaru had stopped at a small, unmarked apartment about halfway to the stadium, ostensibly to make sure that the other Jinchuuriki was ready. This stop was also to allow for Orochimaru and Naruto to transform into the Kazekage, and an ANBU member, respectively. This would allow Orochimaru to get close to the Hokage, and allow Naruto to get close to the crowd, so that when Kabuto unveiled his mass genjutsu, he could enact his part in the scheme. It was a brilliant plan…and he had expected nothing less from his Sensei. All that remained now was to head to the stadium, and wait. Naruto smiled underneath his ANBU mask…it was close now…the time was so close…he could hardly wait.

Naruto walked along the concrete causeway that was the Konoha stadium, silently scoping out his adversaries along the way. He could make out 8 other ANBU members among the crowd…one of which was Kabuto. They would be relatively easy to dispose of, once the action started. He also noticed a few other Chuunin and Jounin speckled among the spectators, but he assumed that they were simply there to watch the matches, and they wouldn't be a hassle. He walked up to where his assigned position was, and began to notice various Genin among the audience that he had gone to the Academy with. There was Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Ten-ten…he stopped and let his gaze fall upon one Genin in particular. Haruno Sakura, the Pink Haired girl whom he had previously had affections for. He smiled under his mask…perhaps when this was all done with, he would take her with him, back with Orochimaru. She would be a good diversion to lighten up his training regimen, and maybe he could even…his thoughts stopped there as small fireworks began exploding overhead, and the Sandaime rose from his seat to give the opening address. He didn't pay much attention to it…after all, what use is there to listening to a dead man's words? He glanced towards the waiting area for all the Genin taking part in the exam itself, and recognized the two Konoha Genin standing among them. Shikamaru…he had been a friend of his during his Academy days, but after today, he would be a hunk of flesh laying on the ground for the vultures. He also recognized Shino…a very quiet and reserved Genin, whom he did not know very well. _Eh, he'll die too, _he decided. After all, isn't that the whole point of this thing? He smiled again. Yes, that was the point. That was HIS point.

The first match was relatively uneventful…a Hyuuga against some Un-named Sound Nin. _One of Orochimaru's sacrifices…_Orochimaru had specifically instructed his Ninja to lose in their matches, even if it meant their own deaths. He did not want to reveal his hand too early, and if the Sound Nin showed their actual power, it might invoke suspicion among the Konoha Ninja as to their real intentions. The match finished with little Ado…the Hyuuga had used his whirl, along with his 64 strikes of Divination to end the match rather quickly. The second match was just about as boring as the first…Shikamaru vs. a female Sand Nin…Shikamaru had won the fight, but opted to give up the match on the basis of his lack of Chakra. _A smart move…as to be expected from Shikamaru…_Naruto gripped the handrail tightly as the third match came up. It was to be the last match before the trap was sprung, and he had to be on his highest alertness to make sure nothing went wrong. It was Gaara, the other Jinchuuriki, versus his "rival", Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto chuckled at himself. Back at the academy, Sasuke has been the number one rookie of his class. Naruto had viewed him as a rival, despite the fact that he was last in the same class. But now the tables were turned. He was sure that Sasuke would be stronger now…after all, Orochimaru had acknowledged him enough to make him the primary candidate for his next container…but Naruto was still sure that he was stronger. _No matter how strong you've become, Sasuke…you can't defeat a demon...you can't defeat ME._ Naruto knew that he had specific orders not to kill Sasuke…but he still intended to defeat him soundly. After all, he wanted to show the villagers just how strong he had become, and what better way to do that, then to beat the last of the strongest clan Konoha had ever known.

Naruto was broken away from his thoughts, as he heard Sasuke activate his Chidori….a Jutsu that Orochimaru had told him about, and one that he had expected Sasuke to learn, and use, against Gaara. He smirked at the Uchiha from behind his mask. No matter how powerful Chidori was, he still could not beat a Demon…and Gaara was a demon as much as Naruto was. He watched the futile dance that Sasuke played out against Gaara's sand defense, and began preparations to being his part of the game. He slowly began fueling the tattoos that he had along his body with his own chakra, and this in turn prepared his body for the chakra to be released from the Kyuubi. The tattoos were specially designed by Orochimaru to center and focus the Kyuubi chakra, and aid in his eventual transformation. They were completely invisible until he funneled his own chakra into them, and that is when they were activated. They were conditioned with his own regular chakra, and then when his normal chakra reserve was depleted completely, the Kyuubi chakra would begin to flow effortlessly along his body, and enhance him to levels far greater than that of even a Hokage. It was an intense feeling, and it felt for a while like his chakra was being ripped out of him forcefully…but he knew this feeling too well to succumb to the pain. He continued flowing his chakra along the tattooed pathways, and began to feel the Kyuubi chakra that was sealed within him flow along the pathways as well. He was ready. He looked over at Kabuto, and gave his signal. He was ready. Kabuto nodded slightly, and formed a cascade of seals, readying his genjutsu to be released upon the crowd. Naruto began seeing people fall asleep before his eyes, and saw thousands of people simply slump forward, passed out, from the massive genjutsu that Kabuto had just unleashed.

However, not everyone was affected…most of the Chuunin, and all of the Jounin were able to dispel the affects before it got to them, and even a few of the Genin were able to dispel the effects. Naruto smiled again. Their actions were futile. He would show them just HOW futile they were. He threw off his ANBU disguise, and began calmly walking towards the spot where the Jounin and Chuunin were beginning to gather. One of them noticed him coming, and his eyes got wide with fear and trepidation…by now, Naruto was glowing with red chakra, and his tattoos had given him the appearance of a god of war…he was an impressive sight to behold for anyone. One of the Chuunin opened his mouth and warned the rest of the group to his presence. They all turned around and stared at him, mouths agape. Naruto smiled both inwardly and outwardly. They were acknowledging him.

He stopped for a moment, and simply stood there, gazing upon the hapless Chuunin and Jounin who were staring right back. Then, one of the Jounin, a younger specimen with white hair, and a forehead protector slumped slightly over one eye, pulled up his forehead protector to show a Sharingan. His mouth was obscured by a mask, however you could still tell when his lips were moving. He suddenly spoke out to Naruto, as the rest of the stadium fell mostly quiet. "Uzumaki…Naruto…you…you're with Orochimaru?" The question seemed to be a stupid one. He questioned whether or not he should simply charge in now, and answer their question with his power, rather than with words, but he figured he could stand to relish the situation a bit. "Hatake Kakashi. Orochimaru said that you would be one of the ones I would fight. He told me that you were a student under the Yondaime…my father." Kakashi seemed to be taken back by that statement, and Naruto allowed himself another satisfied smile. Orochimaru had told him almost a year ago who his parentage was…and this revelation had only served to polarize him further against the village he once called his home. His father had been cruel to him…he had sealed this demon in his OWN SON…so he would repay the village that his father loved so dearly with the same cruelty perpetrated upon him.

Kakashi began to speak, and Naruto decided that it would be the last time. "Your father was a great man…a man who worked to protect this village! You would betray his memory, his legacy, by helping in its destruction? Perhaps the people were right…maybe you ARE a monster!" Naruto flinched at that word, and the way in which it was used…then smiled ever so slightly. "I didn't used to be a monster. I was simply a kid, living my life. But I have changed. I am no longer a child, and I am no longer simply a human. I AM a monster. And I will show you to what lengths my father's legacy has gone to become the very thing you turned me into!" With that, Naruto began channeling more and more chakra into his body, and when he was satisfied that he had enough, he attacked.

With blinding speed, he moved to behind Kakashi, in the midst of the gathered Chuunin and Jounin, and let loose the ferocity of the Kyuubi. He lashed out with his fists and feet, knocking a few Ninja unconscious with every strike. He let the Kyuubi take partial control, as he laughed maniacally, and with malice in every breath. It was happening. Something he had waited for…this feeling…the revenge, the vengeance, and the raw and pure desire to kill…his emotions were overwhelming, and he simply allowed them to further fuel his rampage. With every strike he incapacitated or killed someone…his feet and fists were a flurry of anger and hatred, and his mind was a downward spiral of emotion. He relished this moment. He wondered what his father would say if he were here right now…he would probably call him a monster…he smiled again. He would be right.


	4. Realization

Authors Note : I would VERY much value any and all reviews regarding this fiction! It's the first one I've ever written, and I'd love to hear how I can improve. **Note to the weary…it's only going to get worse from here, so if you find you can't finish this chapter without being unduly depressed, I suggest you don't read part 5 and on. It's going to get…ugly.**

Naruto stood on the steps, drenched in blood, staring at the corpses littered around him. Some of them were simply spectators who had gotten caught in the crossfire, but most were Ninja who had attempted to get in his way. He had already gotten rid of the ANBU in the stadium, and now his only foe was the white haired ninja who had been the only one to talk to him thus far. He smiled again. He wondered what his response would be to seeing his fellow ninja laying dead on the ground.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer, as a Kunai came flying through the air, aimed at his neck. He effortlessly moved to his right to avoid it, and by doing so, came into the direct line of Kakashi's foot. For a moment, there was a look of almost evil satisfaction on Kakashi's face, but it quickly changed to surprise when Naruto used his chakra to simply bowl Kakashi over before he could get within even a foots length of him. Kakashi slammed into the wall with enough force to shatter bone, and simply laid there for a few minutes, while Naruto dealt with a few other annoying Ninja who had decided to join the fight.

When Naruto returned to the spot that he had left Kakashi, he was no where to be found. _No matter…he can't hide forever…besides, I think I know how to lure him out…_In one deft grab, Naruto held up a not-quite-dead Kunoichi and held one of his claws to her neck. "KAKASHI! If you don't want this woman to die, you'll show yourself!" To drive his point home, he pressed on her neck just hard enough to draw a small bead of blood. He noticed a moving blur to his left side, and threw the now fully unconscious Kunoichi at it with all his strength. The blur stopped and caught the female ninja, and it was just enough to allow Naruto to position himself behind Kakashi and deliver an impaling blow to his left shoulder. However, before he could fully react, the Kage Bunshin that he had just impaled vanished, and the female ninja along with it. He felt the slightest movement behind him, and then a sharp pain as a kunai punctured his back and drove itself into his chest.

He simply stood there for a moment, in stunned silence, while the Kunai hung from his back. Kakashi retreated to a relatively safe distance, and then collapsed slightly. "No matter what you are, Naruto, one does not survive having their lungs pierced. I'm afraid it's the end for you." Kakashi bowed his head, as though in respect or reverence, and then he flew about 5 meters into the air as Naruto punched him 5 times consecutively in the gut. Kakashi's face was the visage of pain and surprise, and before he could even cough up blood, there was a claw sticking out the back of his vest, and impaling his heart. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Naruto looked down at the mangled corpse of Hatake Kakashi, and tried to suppress the small amount of pain he received as the wound on his back and his lungs fully healed. Naruto chuckled to himself. _It seems as though you were wrong, Kakashi. You paid for it with your life._ Naruto turned away from the throng of dead ninja littered around him, and jumped into the center of the stadium. It was a sight to behold. To his right, was a massive purple box that Orochimaru was fighting the Hokage in. To his left were the main gate to the stadium and the main bottleneck to any "friendly" Nin attempting to enter. Naruto decided that it had to go. He moved with blinding speed and force towards the gate, and with but one chakra-enhanced punch completely obliterated the gate and the surrounding superstructure. There was a small battle occurring in front of where the gate had just stood, and it came to a screeching halt as the ninja looked upon Naruto with mouths agape. The sound and sand Nin among them simply smiled and retreated, which left the leaf ninja standing there dumbfounded. He decided to take pity on them.

In a few seconds it was all over. The ninja lay on the ground, their mangled corpses barely recognizable as human. What looked to be the head ninja's in the area came up to him and kneeled before him in respect. "What would you wish for us to do, Naruto-sama?" Naruto…Sama? He smirked. He was moving up in the world. "Continue what you were doing. I trust you know what your mission is?" The commanding ninja gave a cursory nod of the head and led his team off into the distance, while Naruto casually strolled along the now deserted streets of Konoha, taking in the destruction that was already manifesting itself. It was glorious.

Naruto had stumbled upon two different patrols of leaf Nin, and had obliterated them both, before he came to what was considered "downtown" Konoha. He glanced at the distance, and saw an enraged Shukaku taking out what looked to be a residential district. Naruto gave a grudging nod of respect in the direction of Gaara and his Bijou, and then proceeded to make his way towards offices of the Hokage. Before he took even two steps, however, he found himself unable to move. He heard labored breathing behind him; his body began to turn around to face the person who had rendered him unable to move of his own will.

"Shikamaru. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" The shadow weaver stood in front of him, a look between anger and exhaustion on his face. His breathing came in gasps, and his body looked to be on the verge of collapse. "Naruto…you…" he began to speak through his labored breathing, and it was painfully slow. "…you…betrayed…Konoha!" Shikamaru gritted his teeth, perhaps attempting to summon energy that he didn't have. "I'll see to it…that this is your last day alive…" Shikamaru made a new hand seal, and part of the shadow that trapped Naruto began to rise in the shape of a hand across his body, obviously aiming for his neck. Naruto allowed himself an amused chuckle, before he effortlessly broke the shadow weavers hold on him. "Shikamaru…I thought you were entirely too lazy to become involved in things like this. I see you've changed." Naruto walked up to his former friend and with nothing but a simple finger flick sent him flying into the nearest building. He walked up to Shikamaru's beaten and bloody form, and knelt down in front of him, preparing to deliver the second and final blow. "Shikamaru, I think you've been lied to. You see, it was not I who betrayed Konoha…but rather Konoha that betrayed me. You've been fighting for quite the lie, haven't you? How…tragic…" Naruto then impaled Shikamaru through the center of his chest, and Shikamaru's form fell limp upon his hand. Naruto chuckled. Everything was going so well. _I wonder who I'll get to kill next_…

Just then, the form of two Ninja appeared before him, one with white hair, and a rather narrow physique, and the other with a darker complexion and an odd scar across the bridge of his nose. Naruto recognized them both instantly. A broad, sinister smile spread across his face, and he let forth an earth shaking, chakra infused laugh that echoed across the mountain face and spread to the corners of the village. It was filled with malice and sinister intent, and it crumbled buildings that were near to him. "Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Come to finish the job, have we?" Iruka and Mizuki just stared at Naruto with killer intent in their eyes, before Iruka finally spoke up. "We should have killed you back then, Naruto. But…but now, we get to finish what we started!" Iruka and Mizuki both charged at Naruto with incredible speed, attempting to attack him from two sides. Naruto chuckled, and let his grin spread even wider. This…was going to be FUN.


	5. Prey

**Authors Note: This is a rather long chapter, and, since I'm writing this while tired, it may not be up to my perfect (hah) standards. Bear with me. Another note…I know, my paragraph divisions suck, just increase the font size or something, I'll work on it.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Naruto smirked as the two hapless Chuunin closed in on him from both sides. He figured that now was a good a time as any to showcase his true power. _Not that I need it…but it will be fun to see the looks on their faces…_ Naruto quickly dodged the incoming attacks and retreated to a nearby rooftop, staring at his two former teachers with malice and premeditation.

"So, you want to finish the job? Not like that, you can't. Come at me. I will make you feel desperation and hopelessness, the same that I felt all those years ago!" The Chuunin simply furrowed their brows and charged at Naruto again with almost reckless abandon. Multiple kunai flew at Naruto, which he dodged as though time was moving at a snail's pace. Two massive shuriken flew through the air towards Naruto…and instead of dodging them, he simply allowed massive amounts of Chakra to flow through his tattoos towards the incoming projectiles, melting them almost instantly. Exploding tags, smoke bombs, exploding scrolls…they threw everything they had at Naruto, and in the end, with the two Chuunin panting in a clearing, Naruto simply stood there with a look of satisfaction on his face. He had waited for this for a long time, and he could stand to draw it out a little. It would be fun.

"Is that all? You did all that, and you don't have anything to show for it? Iruka-sensei, I could have sworn you were a better ninja than that." Naruto chuckled slightly. "Once again, I'm mistaken. I suppose I thought that it would be a more challenging fight against you two…but then again, Orochimaru always DID say that I was entirely too hopeful." Naruto began walking slowly towards his former teachers, but stopped about halfway there, as a malicious grin slowly spread over his face. _What the hell…I'll do it. After all, these two deserve to see me like that…_ "Iruka, Mizuki…you should feel honored. You're about to see what all that training has allowed me to become. I suppose it would be redundant to say that it will be the LAST thing you see…but, nevertheless, prepare yourselves."

Iruka and Mizuki gritted their teeth and said nothing to Naruto, as Naruto slowly began to enter a transitive state…it was the beginning of a Jutsu that Orochimaru-sensei had taught him, a Jutsu that he could never have learned if he had stayed in Konoha. Naruto smiled inwardly, and allowed his mind to float free of its limitations…and he suddenly found himself in a very familiar setting, in front of a set of metallic bars, with a sealing note preventing the gates from opening. He knew what to do next.

"Kitsune! I've come to grant you your temporary freedom! I will allow you to control my body for a short while, under my guidance, provided that you follow my every command! If you don't comply-"Naruto was suddenly cut off with a loud and reverberating laugh from beyond the bars. He braced himself for the onslaught of the demon fox's wrath, but it never came. **_Brat, I will honor my word, assuming you honor yours. For a chance to come out, even for a small while…I will give my word that I will follow your instructions. But don't get cocky with me, child._** Naruto smiled…the fox was desperate for the chance to kill again, and it was working to his advantage. "As you wish, Kyuubi. You know what to do." With that, Naruto emerged from his trance to find that only a few seconds had passed since he entered his state. Perfect.

Naruto slowly took off his attire, and revealed the full network of tattoos on his body. They stretched along his arms and legs in a double helix, and congregated on his torso in a fashion that looked as though they were embracing him. The continuous tattoo began to pulse with chakra, and glowed with a red malice emanating from it as though a faucet had been turned on. Naruto thought back on the time he had been imbued with these tattoos…

"_Naruto, I have something special I want to give you. Follow me." Naruto quickly stopped his training and turned to follow Orochimaru through the various corridors of his main base. Naruto wondered to himself what exactly his sensei planned to give him…he had never given him anything before, save for a new outfit, and various drugs to increase his size, and overall power. Whatever it was, it probably served Orochimaru's interests first…he wasn't one to be benevolent. Naruto came into a large hall with a table in the middle and Kabuto standing to one side of it. It was dark, damp, and it reeked of blood. Naruto had gotten used to the smell of blood, but the stench was so overpowering that it almost made him throw up. Almost. "Naruto, position yourself on that table. Kabuto will be the one giving you your…gift. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but thought better of angering his sensei, and proceeded to climb on the table. Kabuto neatly removed his vest and shirt, as well as his training sweatpants, which left him mostly naked on a metal table. He wondered just what it was that-…his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a searing pain along the length of his body, and he looked down at his body to see something snaking its way across his body. With every prehensile movement of the…whatever it was, he felt a sharp pain everywhere in his body, and he quickly had to bite his lip to keep from yelping out in agony. His body burned, his skin felt as though it were being punctured by thousands of needles…and just as soon as it began, it was over. Naruto lay there for a moment, breathing in rasps, sweat dripping from his body. He looked at his body, only to see that whatever it was…it was gone. He looked up at the now smiling Orochimaru, as though waiting for an explanation. He didn't have to wait long. "Naruto, I just gave you one of my most prized cursed seals." Orochimaru looked pleased with himself, and motioned for Naruto to walk with him back to the infirmary. As they walked, Orochimaru began his explanation. "This seal I gave you was designed specifically to channel the massive amounts of Demonic chakra you have sealed inside of you throughout your entire body. When activated, it will look like you have tattoos arcing across your entire body, as one single entity. It will allow you, with proper training, to become an avatar of Kyuubi, and it will also allow you to use the Kyuubi chakra at will, whenever you want, assuming that you feed this seal your own natural chakra to help it grow. I will be helping you train in doing just that." Naruto looked at his body again, and began to flow chakra through it, noticing that when he did, the tattoos became visible. Naruto smiled. He felt stronger already._

Naruto smiled at the now terrified Chuunin standing in front of him. He gathered what self control he had left and turned it inward, but not before leaving his former teachers with some parting words. "This will be the last time I speak to you…but know that the rage and malice you feel is not from the Kyuubi…it is from ME!"

The ground began to shake and crumble away from Naruto with such force as to cause entire 5 story buildings to simply collapse on their foundation. What little moisture there was in the air immediately turned to steam, as the air surrounding Naruto began to burn with a ferocious heat. The two Chuunin that were previously holding their ground in front of Naruto, quickly fled at a breakneck pace to anywhere that was AWAY from where Naruto…the demon, was. From a distance, Iruka and Mizuki stared on with fascinated horror, and battles all around the village came to a halt as the form of a blood red fox began to take shape in the middle of the town. The villagers of Konoha knew that shape all too well. It was the demon. It was Naruto. It was Kyuubi. Any hope of victory vanished from the minds of those who defended Konoha. It was over, even if they weren't dead yet…they would be. It was only a matter of time.

Naruto watched from a vantage point somewhere in his mind as Kyuubi funneled his massive amounts of Chakra into Naruto, and Naruto saw his body transform and transfigure to become a perfect avatar of Kyuubi. He laughed inside his own mind, a sinister, echoing laugh that even made the Kyuubi shudder slightly. It was time. "Kyuubi…do your worst." **_As if I would do any differently? Quiet, child. Witness what true evil can accomplish. _**Kyuubi was the one that laughed this time, and with a final surge of chakra, the transformation was complete. Naruto grinned, and simply waited for the carnage to begin. This was his finest hour.


	6. Cruelty

**Authors Note: This is a fairly short installment…I have a bad case of writers block, and I promise that I'll continue in a much better fashion later. I just figured that you guys deserve at least a teaser. **

**Also, it seems to be in popular vernacular, so I suppose I'll take this opportunity to say that I do not own Naruto, I do not know Kishimoto, and I have no trademarks or rights to Naruto at all. I thought this would be a bit obvious, but apparently not. C'est la vie.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was as though they were in a vacuum…as if the air itself refused to move. The entire village of Konoha ground to a halt, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of growling…a deep, guttural growl that seemed to reverberate for miles. Sand, Sound and Leaf nin alike simply stood where they were, oblivious to the presence of their enemies, and stared at the center of the village…where once there was a thriving hub of economy, there was now nothing but rubble. Where once had stood some of the tallest buildings in Konoha, there was nothing but pulverized earth. And where there had once been a blond haired young man, there was now a 9 tailed spawn of hell. Even Shukaku, who had previously been having his way with the academy, stopped and looked at the strongest being in the known world. It was as though time stood still.

And then, in an instant of clarity, hell was wrought.

Kyuubi whipped all 9 of his tails behind him, creating a shockwave that tore a swatch through nearly ¼ of the city. Naruto looked through Kyuubi's eyes, and found his target. Iruka and Mizuki were sitting on top of the Hokage's office building, an expression somewhere between absolute fear and hopelessness on their faces. Naruto smiled inwardly.

"Kyuubi, kill Iruka and Mizuki first. Make it…painful." The fox replied with a hint of irritation in his voice. "**_Very well, child."_**

Kyuubi jumped, creating a shockwave that scattered rubble and corpses in all directions, and landed at the Hokage's building. Iruka and Mizuki simply stared at the visage before them. They did not make any move to escape, nor did they attempt to fight back…they were frozen in fear. Kyuubi decided that the most painful way for them to die, was for them to be slowly dissolved in red chakra. In the blink of an eye, two balls of red chakra leaped from Kyuubi's mouth and surrounded Iruka and Mizuki.

For a moment, they simply looked confused, however that soon changed to a look of agony and despair. Their skin began to boil off of their musculature, and their blood began to evaporate. The process was slow…Kyuubi knew, and Naruto knew, that the process would take hours to complete. Due to the nature of the Chakra that the Kyuubi had released, the chakra was not only boiling off their skin and blood, but it was also healing them at a similarly rapid pace. In a matter of hours, they would die of old age, due to their cells being forced to divide at a much more rapid pace. Naruto grinned, and Kyuubi felt his satisfaction. It was truly a horrible way to die.

"Kyuubi, now that they're out of the way…simply destroy and kill. If I see anyone worth your specific time, I will tell you." Kyuubi gave what amounted to a grunt of agreement, and began to allow his true feral nature to take over. More and more chakra began emanating from his body, and his killer intent increased tenfold. Air began to rush outward from the Kyuubi, and Orochimaru, watching from his vantage point within the sealed arena, smiled. Sandaime was almost dead, there were two Jinchuuriki loose on the town, and…Orochimaru smiled. The village of Konoha was about to become nothing more than rubble.


	7. Fruition, a Dream Fulfilled

Kabuto watched the demon fox that was in the center of town with awe and respect…he had known about the power that the boy could summon, however he had never seen it in action until now. It was a sight to behold. He watched as the avatar began to focus its chakra, and knew that the time was drawing close for the endgame. He knew what he had to do.

He had memorized a very short list of people that both Orochimaru and Naruto had wanted to take back with them to the compound after the destruction of Konoha had been fully realized. It was his job to make sure that those people were accounted for, and out of harms way before the final act commenced.

He hurriedly set out to find the two squad of Sound Nin that were assigned to him, and found them hidden away in a knoll, as they were supposed to be. Kabuto quickly relayed the orders; they were to find a total of 3 people…Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and the hurriedly added last addition, Haruno Sakura.

Kabuto didn't know the reasoning behind the capture of the two Kunoichi, however he didn't question Orochimaru-sama or Naruto-sama's orders. He had always had allegiance to Orochimaru, but he had learned rather quickly not to disobey the orders of a boy who had more power in his fingernail than the entire village of Konoha had in their entire ninja population. Disobedience could lead to a very grisly death.

Naruto stared, looking at the destruction through the eyes of the Demon Fox avatar he had helped to create. He had commanded the fox to begin gathering his Chakra for the final attack, and he knew that it was also a signal to Kabuto and Orochimaru that the battle was about to be ended.

He knew that by now, Kabuto would be gathering the people on the very short list of people that he had wanted to…save…and that Orochimaru would be rather quickly disposing of the Sandaime. He smiled. Throughout the entire battle, everything had been leading up to this one point…this coalescence of fate, destiny, and initiative that would bring his plans for revenge to their ultimate fruition. He felt that the fox had gathered the required chakra for the final attack, and gave Kyuubi the command to simply wreak destruction upon the area they were in until he got the signal to unleash hell.

Naruto grinned. Kyuubi was whipping his tails in all directions, creating shockwaves that tore through the city as a claw ripping through flesh. Kyuubi would every once in a while, release a fireball massive enough to turn the rock face in front of him into molten lava. The few people that remained in the epicenter of the city were fleeing as fast as they could away from the hell-fox, but almost all were caught by either fireballs or shockwaves before they could even make it to what remained of the city wall. It was chaos, destruction, and mayhem, and Naruto could not be happier.

He then noticed a small jolt of Chakra enter into his consciousness…it was the signal to begin. He grinned and closed his eyes, relaying the order to Kyuubi, and then completely gave all control to the demon fox, allowing his consciousness to float free among the ocean of hell that he rode upon. His vision was transformed into a 360 degree panorama of the city, and he simply sat and watched, while the Kyuubi started the process to begin the deathblow. It would be the most beautiful sight Naruto would ever witness.

Orochimaru glared at the Sandaime, who was now laid on the ground, multiple swords run through his chest. He was weaker than he thought. All it had taken to kill the old man was a few forbidden Jutsu and a few summoned Swords, and it was all over. The Sandaime had fought back, enough so that Orochimaru was badly wounded, but it was nothing that he could not fix later on. His glare turned to a contented grin, and his thoughts returned to the overall mission. Unfortunately, he did not have the time he wanted to savor the destruction of the town that had once been his home.

He motioned for his minions to drop the shield, and as soon as they complied, Orochimaru gathered some of his remaining chakra into a mental suggestion, and launched it towards the Fox Avatar standing in the middle of the town. He watched the chakra-suggestion collide with its intended target, and watched as the Kyuubi avatar stopped for a moment, and then began to move towards its intended location.

Orochimaru allowed himself a rare laugh…Everything had gone so well. He had never dreamed that his revenge upon Konoha would be so complete, but as he took in his surroundings, he was able to finally smile…a genuine smile. He had done it. He had destroyed Konoha. With a final glance towards the Kyuubi, he motioned for his followers to take him to a safe distance, where he was able to meet with Kabuto, and the children he had captured. They then looked on towards the city, and waited for the final act to play out.

Kyuubi was standing atop the Hokage monument, glowing with a red Chakra so intense, that it made the rock below him glow with heat. Kyuubi knew that this would be the last act he would carry out before his consciousness, and power, would return into his jailor's stomach. He would make it one to remember. He began to focus his chakra…

To an outside observer, it would have appeared as though hell had manifested upon the face of the earth. Kyuubi's tails glowed red with more chakra than had ever been manifested in the world, and a light began to emanate from his visage. In one deft motion, Kyuubi swung all 9 of his tails in a downward motion towards the city, and a riptide of horrible chakra washed down upon the former city of Konoha, obliterating absolutely everything as it continued its deliberate march across the entirety of the dead city.

The ground shook, rock melted, people were incinerated, and everything that ever signified that there had once been life in the town was desolated…nullified…destroyed in ways that the Human mind and vocabulary could neither comprehend nor describe. The wave of Chakra continued unabated along the surface of the city, until it hit a barrier that the Shukaku avatar had spent all its chakra to set up. It barely managed to stop the onslaught, and the Shukaku avatar immediately reverted back into its medium state, as Gaara flopped to the ground, completely spent. It was only then that the few beings that had made it outside of the condemned village dared to look towards the city that had once stood proud only a day before.

Decimation would not be a word that would properly cover the extent to which the city had been destroyed. Where once a city had thrived, there was now nothing but scorched earth. Where once, tens of thousands of people had lived their lives as best they could, there was now nothing but death. The mountain that Konoha had sat proudly next to was now reduced to nothing but pebbles and sand…and the forest that had once been the trademark of Konoha was now reduced to naught but ashes and powder. Where once there was something…there was now nothing.

Orochimaru let forth an evil cackle that chilled everyone around him to the bone. There had never been destruction on this scale, and certainly not to something as large as a hidden village. It was unparalleled. Orochimaru ordered a platoon of Sound Ninja to retrieve the fox boy from the rubble, and when they found him, he was horribly burned and broken, but with a contented smile on his face. They brought him back to Orochimaru, who activated the boy's cursed seal, which sped up the boy's healing exponentially.

The boy woke for just long enough to see the destruction he had wrought upon his former home…and a single tear of joy sped down his cheek forming a clear path down his smudged skin, and dropping on the ground with an emphasized splashing sound. Orochimaru looked down at the boy with a contented smile on his face, and gave the order to head back to his village. The snake man carried the boy in his arms, and looked down at him with what could be passed for a proud smile.

"You did well, Uzumaki Naruto. You strained to become acknowledged…and now your name will be spoken with fear among all the people of this earth. You have gained what you set out to get. You have fulfilled your dream."

With that, Orochimaru looked up towards the sky. The sky was darkened with rain clouds, and the sun was straining to make its presence felt through them. It began to rain, a rain that had a distinct note of agony and sadness to it. It was as though the sky itself was crying at the scar that it had witnessed upon the land it sought to feed.

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Well, that's the last chapter y'all. I will end up writing an epilogue, but it probably won't be posted for a day or two. I'll definitely be writing more Fan fiction, but I doubt it will be as dark as this. To be honest, this was a bit of a pet project for me, and I never meant it to be a long and involved story. Hell, when I started this thing, I never even dreamed I would get past 3 pages._**

**_I would love to hear your reviews, comments and criticisms still. When I begin writing my new FF, I want to incorporate the lessons learned from this one into the next one. Be as harsh as you need to be ._**


	8. Epilogue

_**I got bored, figured I'd give you guys the epilogue too. Remember, PM me, E-mail me, review, whatever, I could really use some criticism. I just need to refine my style and all that stuff. Any who, on with the story.**_

------------------------------------------------------

The hidden villages started to receive reports…Konoha simply wasn't there. Where once had stood arguably the most powerful hidden ninja village, there was naught but a scar on the landscape that extended for miles in every direction. Scouting ninja from every major village arrived on the scene, and couldn't believe their eyes. Travelers, Missing-nin, merchants, and all various kinds of onlookers who arrived on the scene gaped at the level of destruction that had been visited upon what was once Konoha. The collective question on their minds was, "Who…?"

It was then that reports started to come in…a massive 9 tailed demon fox had destroyed the village. Over and above that, the 1 tailed Shukaku had been spotted as well, and they were both rumored to be in collusion with Orochimaru…a feared name already. The major nations began to talk amongst themselves. If Konoha could be destroyed this easily, what about them? If Orochimaru had this much power behind him…was any of them safe? The question of Orochimaru's power grew to gain a life of its own, and soon, every village was getting ready to either capitulate, or go to war with the newly created Hidden village of the sound.

However, it soon became apparent to all of the nations and villages…with two Jinchuuriki behind Orochimaru and with the power that Orochimaru HIMSELF wielded, not even the power of the greatest nations could stand against him. It became apparent to not just the ninja nations, but to the world…Orochimaru was not to be trifled with. It was only a matter of time. Orochimaru would come for them…and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him.

----------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in a familiar room with a matte grey ceiling and various machines performing their various duties. He looked around to find a door, but was unsurprised when he found none. He sat up…and smiled. He remembered it all. He remembered the looks on the faces of the people he killed…he remembered the desolation of the city, the FEAR that had been conjured when he transformed into his avatar. It was everything he expected and more.

He heard a creak and saw someone standing in front of him that wasn't there before. He smiled up at the man and gazed into his snake-like eyes.

"Orochimaru-sensei…we did it…just as you said we would." Naruto looked so happy that he might tear up.

"We did indeed, young one. We both strived to fulfill our dream, and we achieved our goal. You are an asset that is priceless to me, and by working with me even more, you will gain even more power over your lifetime. We will be together until you die." Naruto let forth a half hearted smile at this. He knew that he would die long before his Sensei would…as his sensei was nigh immortal. But it didn't matter. Orochimaru was like a father to him, and he would stand by him until the bitter end.

"Hai, Sensei! Until I die! I swear it!" Orochimaru held out his hand to ruffle the boy's hair, and Naruto made no move to stop him. He then moved to walk out of the room, but Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"Sensei! The people that I asked to be captured…where are they? I would very much like to see them." Orochimaru smiled at him and motioned him to follow. They walked through various corridors for what seemed like hours, but were really only minutes, before they came to a large steel door. There didn't seem to be a handle to the door, or a lock, but Orochimaru bit his thumb and spread his blood across an engraved seal, and the door swung open without so much as a squeak. It was dark inside, but as they walked into the room, various candles on the side of the room lit, to reveal two figures chained against the wall. _Two…figures?_ Before Naruto could even ask the question, Orochimaru provided an answer.

"Sasuke is in my…personal…care. If he is to be my container, I need to condition his body to accept my power. It will be some time, however as he has vowed to kill 'a certain man' before he will…" Orochimaru chuckled slightly and then continued. "…Before he will '**_allow_**' me to take his body. I'm sure you know who he is referring to."

Naruto did indeed know…it was his older brother, Uchiha Itachi that he wanted to kill, and he had no doubt that Sasuke would succeed in his revenge. After all, Naruto and Sasuke were very much alike in that respect…neither gave up. Naruto had visited his revenge upon Konoha, and now Sasuke would work to visit his OWN revenge upon Itachi. He made a mental note to ask Orochimaru if he could visit Sasuke later.

Orochimaru continued. "These two are in your direct care; you can do with them as you please. Should you need any help or…advice…you can ask either me or Kabuto, however I will be busy from now on for quite some time." Orochimaru smiled again. "I will leave you with them. After all…Sasuke awaits!" Orochimaru sounded almost giddy as he left the room and the door closed behind him. He noticed that there was now a handle there that wasn't there before. He didn't pay it much attention.

Naruto cautiously walked towards the figures that were now beginning to show signs of consciousness. Naruto didn't figure that they would break loose…Orochimaru-sensei's restraining techniques were second to none…however he was still rather hesitant around Sakura, and he was definitely still hesitant around girls in general. The fact that there were two girls in front of him, including Hinata, was enough to make him very nervous.

The light in the room was just enough to make out the details of their predicament. Their hands and feet were clamped roughly to the wall, and their clothes had been exchanged with what looked to be simple peasant's garb. Both looked to be in relatively good condition, considering what they had just been through. _Orochimaru must have treated them_ Naruto thought to himself. Just then, Sakura's head began to stir, and she looked up somewhat hesitantly to see Naruto standing in front of her.

"Sakura, I see you're awake. I'm glad." Naruto gave a half-hearted smile to his once prospective crush, but it came out twisted and evil. It was the smile he was used to.

"Na…Naruto? Wha…where…where am I…what happened…" Sakura seemed to be a in a daze for a moment before her eyes went wide and sudden realization came to her. Naruto could see that she was going over the events that had transpired only a day earlier, trying to make sense of everything that she had witnessed. Naruto simply stood there, allowing Sakura to stare at him for a few minutes, and then tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. Naruto smiled even wider.

"Naruto!!! You…why?! WHY?! You of all people…you…betrayed…" She trailed off and began sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto, again, just stood there and allowed Sakura to cry and cry, while he just stared at her with a grin across his face. Finally, after a few minutes of this, Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura…I will tell you the same thing I told Shikamaru, right before I killed him." Sakura's eyes went even wider at that comment. She knew that Shikamaru was one of the few "friends" Naruto had ever had. To hear that he had killed him… Naruto continued unfazed. "I did not betray Konoha. Konoha betrayed ME." Sakura had what passed for a quizzical look on her face, before Naruto's face deformed into what amounted to rage and resentment. He walked forward towards Sakura and was only inches from her face.

"My father was the greatest Hokage ever to live…he transformed the village into a thriving hub of economy and strength after one of the worst wars that the great countries had ever seen. The villagers respected him, LOVED him! He was a demi-god to those people! And when the 9 tailed fox came along, he sacrificed his own life to seal that fox into ME!" Sakura was stunned at that fact…she thought that the 9 tailed demon fox was killed by…Yondaime…so Naruto was the son of the 4th…and Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi…it was a lot to take in, but suddenly things started clicking into place…why people hated him, why he was shunned, why he had his strange whisker marks…

She was still absorbing all of this when Naruto began speaking again. "The last wish of my father was that people in the village treat me like a hero…treat me like a human being…but the village that had treated him like a god, treated his offspring like he was lower than common shit! You don't think people KNEW that I was Yondaime's son? They would go around preaching the values of the 4th, but as soon as I was around, they would spit on me, kick me, and beat me within an inch of my life! I HAD NO ONE IN THAT VILLAGE!" Naruto was nearly spitting out his words now.

"That village…the village that had been saved by my father…the village that had treated my father like he was a god…tried to kill me. Even the Sandaime tried to kill me. Even the only person in the world who I considered to be a friend tried to kill me." Sakura was still crying, but her face had changed to one of almost pity. Naruto backed away from his captor and turned his back on Sakura.

"Sakura…I did not betray Konoha. Konoha betrayed my father. Konoha betrayed me. That is why…that is why I was forced to destroy that place. That is why I was forced to kill them all." Sakura's eyes went wide again…she had been knocked out as the battle was still going, she had no idea…Konoha…was destroyed? Everyone was dead?! Her body began trembling…everyone she knew…everything…dead…destroyed…her mind went into an almost trance like state. It was too much to handle. She listened to Naruto go on as she tried to come to grips…

"I killed them all…but I saved you. I did not want you to die. I also saved Hinata…as she was one of the only people in the academy who never did me any wrong. She treated me like a human being, even if we didn't know each other that well." Sakura forced herself to look to her left, where she saw a limp Hinata hanging there, but…Hinata had tears in her eyes? She was conscious? Naruto had apparently noticed this as well, as he was looking at Hinata with what could be construed as twisted kindness in his eyes. He turned his attention back to Sakura and once again his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sakura, I'm going to give you and Hinata a chance. As far as I know, you're probably the only survivors from Konoha." Naruto decided that they did not need to know about Sasuke just yet. He began walking towards the door at a pace that suggested he was going to let them stew on whatever chance he was going to give them. "You and Hinata will become my…assistants. You will do what I command, and I will take care of you. You will live a life of relative luxury, and you will not be harmed in any way. This is the only way in which you will be able to gain your freedom." Sakura and Hinata both looked up at Naruto with a mix between confusion and desperation in their eyes.

"If you serve me, you will live well. If you choose not to…then you will be forced to live in 'this'…" He motioned to the room with his outstretched arms. "…for the remainder of your lives. And I assure you…you will have long lives either way." He stopped for a moment and seemed to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly. "It is your choice. Choose wisely." With that, Naruto walked out of the door, leaving a defeated and emotional pair of former Kunoichi behind to ponder their fate.

----------------------------------------

Naruto walked into the great hall, and spotted Orochimaru, Kabuto…and Sasuke, all seated around a small table talking about various and sundry things. Kabuto was the first to turn his head to Naruto and motioned him to sit down at the only other remaining chair around the table. He noticed that Sasuke was now glaring at him intently, but he also noticed that there wasn't any palpable malice or killing intent behind it. Naruto sat down at his appointed chair and bowed his head towards Orochimaru. If he took any notice, he didn't show it. His eyes were fixated upon the boy to his left that would be his new body in a few years.

Naruto couldn't blame him. He knew all about the Sharingan, the purpose behind it, and why it was so powerful. If Sensei were to acquire the Sharingan, he would be completely unstoppable, with or without his help. Even though it probably should have, that thought didn't bother him that much. If his Sensei ever made a move to get rid of Naruto, he would fight back…Orochimaru-sensei had taught him that loyalties are always thin, and that no matter who you are allied with, you can never trust them. It was an odd relationship that he had with his sensei…that was for certain.

Naruto heard his name as the conversation the others at the table were having shifted to other matters. It was Kabuto speaking. "With Orochimaru-sama instructing you, Sasuke-kun, you will grow exponentially stronger. However, Naruto-sama, I will also have quite a bit more free time…if you wish, I can take over your training temporarily, while Orochimaru-sama is occupied with our other guest."

Naruto seemed to mull this over for a moment, but it was really the only option available. "Very well, Kabuto-san. I will accept your training…" Naruto trailed off slightly, but continued his train of thought. "…I will accept your training, however, I need some help convincing the other two 'guests' that serving me is in their best interests. Perhaps you could have a…talk…with them?" Kabuto smiled ever so slightly, and bowed his head in a nod of agreement. "It will be done as you say, Naruto-sama."

With this, Kabuto got up from the table and briskly walked out of the room towards the place where Sakura and Hinata were. Kabuto was very persuasive when he wanted to be, and Naruto knew that Kabuto would not risk physically hurting them…he would kill Kabuto if he did. But he also knew that psychological manipulation was one of his strongest assets, and if he could not convince someone to do something, it was impossible in the first place.

Naruto then noticed that through all of this, Sasuke continued to stare at him, but this time, his eyes were wider than they were before. He spoke for the first time that Naruto could remember, and there was a cold, almost apathetic tone to his voice that Naruto was irritated by. "Naruto…you have other people here?" It was not so much a question, as much as an interrogation…Naruto decided to play along. "Of course, Sasuke. You didn't think I was so cold as to allow Sakura-chan or Hinata to die in all of that did you?" Sasuke's eyes twitched slightly, and his gaze fell back upon the table. It looked as though he had all the information he needed.

Naruto smiled, and stood up from the table. "If you will excuse me, Orochimaru-sensei, I believe I will go assist Kabuto-san with his persuasion." Orochimaru gave him an almost imperceptible nod, and then turned his attention back to Sasuke. Naruto briskly went back down the corridor and stopped at the door that led to the two captured Kunoichi. He opened the door with his own blood this time, and when he walked in, he saw that Sakura and Hinata were both on the floor, out of their bonds. Naruto glanced at Kabuto, who simply smiled and gave him a small bow of respect. "Naruto-sama, these two have agreed to serve you and become your…assistants. They are ready to swear their loyalty to you."

Naruto grinned and walked to the two girls, waiting for them to speak. Surprisingly, it was Hinata who spoke first. "N-Naruto…kun…" the Hyuuga spoke with tears in her eyes and her face towards the floor. "I…swear that…I will…serve…only you…" She trailed off and began crying again, but Naruto bent down to her level and lifted her chin up with his hand. He gave her the kindest smile he could muster, and looked her straight in the eye. "Hinata, I am glad that you have come around. Kabuto will see to it that you are fed, groomed, clothed and given a warm place to sleep. After all, I did say that I would take care of you!" Naruto punctuated his impromptu speech with the most uplifting grin a semi-psychopathic demon jailer could give, and nodded at Kabuto to take her away.

Once Kabuto and Hinata had left the room, Naruto set his gaze expectantly on Sakura, who was still motionless and dejected-looking on the floor. He stood there for a few minutes, before Sakura's head moved in his direction, and her eyes remain fixed on his. He noticed that her eyes were at least somewhat fuller of life than they had been before…he suspected that Kabuto had told them about Sasuke. Sakura blinked what tears were left in her eyes away, and spoke in a soft tone, almost reminiscent of Hinata's.

"Naruto…I swear I will…serve you…" She trailed off…but she had more to say. "…but…I want…I want to also serve Sasuke-kun." Naruto expected as much. He let out a semi-exasperated sigh, and mustered the kindest smile he could under the circumstances. "If Sasuke wishes for you to serve him, then that shall be so." Sakura nodded faintly as Naruto helped her to her feet, and led her off to the rooms they had prepared previously for Sakura and Hinata to sleep in. Naruto opened the door with his blood seal again, and motioned for Sakura to go in. Sakura got halfway inside before she stopped momentarily and glanced back over her shoulder at Naruto. Her eyes were even more determined and fiery than before. "I told Sasuke that I would be with him forever if he wanted…if it turns out that he does want me to serve him, that comes first." Naruto simply nodded again and shut the door behind Sakura. He smiled. Perhaps this was the best way to gain an alliance with Sasuke against his Sensei…he smiled again. Loyalties were so flimsy.

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto had put his thoughts out of his mind for the moment, as he walked to the meeting chamber. Orochimaru had mentioned to him earlier that after they were done, he was to meet them here. He said that because of the damage they had caused, many nations would be flocking to them, seeking their salvation within Orochimaru's influence. He had been honored when he had also said that he would have Naruto seated at his left, and Sasuke seated at his right during all of the audiences.

He walked around the corner to see Sasuke and Orochimaru already standing there, and Naruto took his position to the left of his Sensei. They walked in tandem into the surprisingly full audience chamber, where he saw that delegations from almost every country in the known world were beginning to flock to their seats. Naruto smiled at this…he was being acknowledged again.

Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Naruto each sat down in their respective seats, and as they did, a hush fell over the audience chamber. Orochimaru stood slowly and smiled with a grin that Naruto had not seen on his Sensei's face since the day that he met him. "You are all here because you fear us…because you fear our power, because you fear what will happen to you if you do not please us. Let it be known among you…should you displease us, not only will YOU suffer, but your country will suffer." The various delegations around the room seemed to squirm in their seat at this. Orochimaru allowed a small pause before he motioned to his right and his left. "Allow me to introduce the enforcers of my will. Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha…and gifted with power greater than even my own!" The crowd let forth a collective gasp at this revelation, and Orochimaru again let forth a smile.

"But…my true will is in this child." Orochimaru motioned towards Naruto, who stood up and glared at the crowd. "This one is the one you should fear and loathe. This one is the destroyer of Konoha. This…is Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd murmured and gasped loudly at the revelation that the blonde seated to Orochimaru's left was the destroyer of Konoha…Naruto let a small amount of red chakra seep from him, and the crowd recoiled in fear once again.

Naruto stood before them…the most powerful nations in the world, bowing to his will…bowing to his Sensei…he was being acknowledged…he was being feared. He was content. He had finally found his place in the world…as a bloodthirsty holder of the most powerful demon in the world, he had found his place. He was Uzumaki Naruto…and his name would be spoken in fear for centuries to come.

-----------------------------------------------

**_Well, that's it folks. Comments are always welcome, and I hope you enjoyed this little diversion from reality. And don't get on my case just because the epilogue is longer than any of the other chapters:) Any who, thanks for reading, and please review._**


End file.
